sigh My Dreams Are Crazy!
by mandapandabug
Summary: chap1when the gang goes on a deadly rolecoaster they land in my backyard and a gorilla wants Joey as his own. yaoi not the gorilla chap2 nonyaoi... there's a fair, and Yugi faints... joey's logical, and Kaiba's weird.
1. in my yard

Disclaimer- how do you know if I'm not the guy who made Yu-Gi-Oh! And own all of it huh? Huh? Huh? How do you know? I'll tell you how, you don't. Well I don't even know how to spell my own name so whatever... I'm just kidding I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't even know how to spell the real creators name.

Me- this is just a dream I had only I'm replacing some of the people from my dream with Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters, you know like my friends, you don't know them... I thought it was random and funny but that could just be my opinion.

Voice in head- just get on with the weird dream... actual it's a mix of a few dreams and this is yaoi and a one-shot so I don't have to deal with it in the future. We already have a fic to worry about.

Me- now you're ranting.

VIH- sorry I had to say the important stuff that you didn't.

Me- I got a new 5" hammer just for you.

VIH- O.O I'll be good just get on with the one-shot

Me- good.

**Thisisthatlinethatwon'tshowupthatshowsscenechange**

It seemed like it was going to be a normal day in the life of Joey Wheeler (1) at the theme park. But nothing in Joey's life is normal. Just like his friends, who all decided that they should take a ride on the super duper dangerous don't ride this ride, ride. Well Joey isn't the most cautious guy in the world he decided to go on this ride with his friends.

"You know I'm not sure about this," Tea said.

"Don't be such a pansy Tea," Ryou said.

"You're one to talk honey. You have me and you have a girl do your voice... I mean you have a girly voice." Bakura said.

"Guy's you know friends shouldn't fight we should just ride the most dangerous and deadly ride here because that's what friends do, they don't make fun of each other, they don't put other friends in danger, they go with them." Tea was acting strange that day... no one knew, or cared why, they all just wanted to go on this ride now and STOP TALKING.

"Yeah like the author that I just didn't hear or know about just said. Let's go on the ride that no one has survived yet." And that's why we loooooove Joey.

So the gang all stepped bravely up to the man running the ride and told him that they wanted to get on. Well being a nice old bastard, he laughed in their faces and shoved them all on, but not without pinching all the cute little bishies (2) booties first.

"You know just for good luck," he said with a wink at Joey and Ryou. Boy if that isn't creepy. Anyways Joey was next to Tea, lucky him, and everyone else was with his partner (YY/Y, B/R, YM/M) that left poor Joey with Tea. Now Tea isn't that bad, most of the time, but sometimes it's too much to take. Now she wasn't that bad, thank the gods.

Just as they got strapped in the ride shot off. "AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" they all screamed at the sudden blast off. Well they soon found out why no one had survived the super duper dangerous don't ride this ride, ride. When they got to the top of the first hill they went flying off because they blasted off and the car wasn't attached to the track.

And lo and behold, they landed in the authoress's back yard!!! (3) And the carts they were in fell in the creek in her back yard and disappeared. The whole gang was in the tree branches that are around the creek except Joey. He was currently on the ground with a very sore bum, but not for long.

While all the couples (who miraculously fell in the same trees) helped each other Joey was alone at the moment because Tea disappeared with the carts. Not that that was their biggest issue at the moment. Right about now all the masculine (hehe yeah riiiiiiight) counter parts were helping their partners down from the trees except Ryou and Bakura, I don't know why but they stayed in the tree.

While Yami got down (he was the first and only one to make it down before...) a giant (and when I say giant I mean bigger then a normal sized gorilla, like 2x the size actual) gorilla came down from the trees and grabbed Joey.

Joey screamed and all the people who hadn't come down from the tree yet forgot what they were doing and looked at Joey (Yami and Yugi were now on the ground, while everyone else was in the trees.)

"Let me go you monkey!!!!" Joey screamed at it but nothing happened. This was a stupid gorilla I mean it didn't even know when it was being insulted, or yelled at. The gorilla which I shall call Bob (4) just held Joey closer. "Come on please let go. I don't want to be stuck with you. I wish Kaiba was here and not this baboon." But Bob would have none of that. He just tried to get further up into the trees but that didn't work because all the friends of Joey started to throw stuff at poor Bob who was just lonely and wanted a lover. The poor Bob.

This went on for a while until a random platform on wheels appeared and a door way in my back yard. Now Joey had just gotten out of Bob's arms and was now on the opposite side of the platform then Bob trying to get away but Joey couldn't, I don't know why but that's how it went in the dream so go with it.

To help Joey Yami thought of an ingenious plan. After about 2 mins of circling the platform and going nowhere the door opened and DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNN... out came Kaiba!!!! And Yami just smirked and got some popcorn out as everyone gathered around him to get some (yes everyone in the trees came down too, just go with it I don't know how this stuff happens in my dreams it just does). The doorway was on the side of the platform that had Bob on one side and Joey on the other.

"Seto come here" Joey said, he had a plan to get Bob away but he needed Kaiba to get his ass over there NOW. Kaiba just stud there for a second before moving. Joey kept on making wild movements with his hands to indicate that Kaiba was need over there.

When Kaiba finally made it over there Joey had to somehow show Bob that he belong to someone else, and that was Kaiba, but not like a puppy that Kaiba always would think but as a, dare he think it, boyfriend.

Now Joey pulled Kaiba in front of him and stared to nibble at his ear, harder then it sound because of the height difference but I worked in the dream ok? Well Kaiba enjoyed this just as much as anyone would Bob wasn't very happy about his mate going off with this other. Now this was where I woke up and got to go to school but I can continue on how I think it would go. Ok Bob was very mad so he jumped over the platform and pushed Kaiba out of the way and took Joey again.

"SETO!!!" Joey screamed. But just then Kaiba pulled a max-3005473869292647927 out of his trench coat pocket and shot Bob with a tranquilizer (Yami told him to bring it because of such an emergence). Bob fell to the ground, but while he was in mid-air he let Joey go so Kaiba ran up and caught Joey before he hit the ground. Kaiba put Joey down and they walked out through the doors, probably, if I had to guess, Joey would "thank" Seto for saving him when they got to their destination, again if I had to guess, Kaiba's house, more specially his bedroom.

"What the hell do they think we're sapposta' do with Bob?" ah good old Marik.

"I don't know," Yugi so nicely put in. and after about 5 mins standing there, they followed Joey and Seto out the doors. That is all except Yugi.

"Good job Bob here's your money," he said.

"I can't sympathize with why you yearned for me to abduct your companion and let him get rescued by his partner." Bob said in a fancy accent.

"Well they were gunna' break up soon (he saw that in the millennium necklace) so I decided to save their relationship."

"Oh I grasp the concept of your exploit now. Call me the next time you are in dire need of an associate. I thought it was... how you say... a blast?"

"I thought so too!!! You did a great job. Here's your money. I'll call you the next time I predict a break up!!" Yugi I just to happy sometimes.

**Thisisthatlinethatwon'tshowupthatshowsscenechange**

(1)- I know I used Jou in my last fic but in funnies I use Joey and in serious I use Jou.

(2)- is that how you spell bishie?

(3)- I have a small creek in my back yard with some really cool trees all around it, not like a forest but about 3 in the same area. The trees are kind of like Weeping Willows but aren't.

(4)- Bob is just easier to type then the gorilla or that monkey or anything like that.

Me- I hope you liked that it was a really cool dream I had like 1-2 weeks ago and I just wanted to put it on the site... I don't know why and this probably isn't even funny at all but that's ok because I liked it anyways

VIH- I like it to.

Me- good voice you get a brownie for the nice comment

VIH- **takes bit of brownie and spits it out** arrrrrrrg that was disgusting ug blah blah blah ewwww.

Me- you don't have to be so rude **gets hammer** BE NICE NOW!!!!!!

VIH- but **sees hammer** I mean yummmmm that was a great brownie ;;;

Me- good... ummm review and I'll be happy;; hehe


	2. at the fair

Disclaimer is in first chapter.

Me- yes I did say this was a one shot… I think… well that's what I was going to make it at least, but now I can add more because I've had a few new dreams… I'm only going to add one though. I don't remember it exactly, but this is close. Oh and I added to it too.

VIH- getting on with it here you go honeys!

Me- O.o?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

This time the poor characters from YuGiOh are somewhere in a fair of sorts during winter. In comes Joey. He's walking to where him and the posy have planned to.

When he makes it to the destination, the exact center of the fair, Joey's eyes widen in surprise to find dun da da daaaa! A GIANT moon-bounce! Joey can't believe its size! It looks like a stage, a giant stage. He started to run toward it.

Once he got closer to the "stage bounce" (hahaha) he noticed that Yugi was being strapped up to wires connected to roof! He was going to bounce on it!

Now normally this wouldn't be a problem, Yugi can bounce just fine, that wasn't it. What was the problem was that the bouncy part wasn't blown up all the way. The rest of the cast didn't seem to mind though. Joey figured that it was all right, so he went to the stage too.

"Why hello Joey!" Ryou greeted, everyone else ignored them, being that they were paying attention to Yugi at the moment.

"Hey… ummm… is this really safe?" Joey asked scratching his head and looking down at the half blown up balloon.

"is it safe sonny!" said a scary announcer guy. "why you'd be hard pressed to find a safer stage sized moon bounce in the tri-place area!"

"The what?" Joey looked confused as the announcer continued.

"We want to attract people so we're letting this little kid ride for free!"

"But, the balloon isn't even blown up yet." Joey stated plainly

"No it isn't." that guy said quickly.

"You can't beat that logic Joey." Ryou said while watching Yugi as he began his bouncing of certain peril.

On the second bounce, Yugi disappeared to somewhere across the stage. "YUGI!" Joey yelled as he ran to the top of the stage on those ramps. "Where are you?" Joey yelled trying to find his friend.

"JOEY!" Yugi yelled. He was right bellow Joey, so Joey did what Joey does best and jumped over the edge of a very high ledge. He then realized that there wasn't water on the bottom and reached for the rope holding Yugi. As he grabbed it, it snapped, sending Joey falling to the half inflated stage ground. Luckily Yugi was there to break his fall! And some air too, but Yugi helped more.

"Yugi are you ok?" Joey asked getting off of the poor little midget.

"Yeah I'm find." Yugi stated as if nothing happened at all, and started to walk away. Joey just shrugged, then noticed he was bleeding, and so was Yugi!

"Yugi! You're bleeding!" Joey yelled running up to him.

"I'm what!" Yugi yelled feeling his head. He promptly fainted. Joey then realized that if you don't tell someone something's wrong, it won't hurt, and they won't notice it and faint.

Joey watched as the medical team came and took Yugi away. "Hey! I'm bleeding too!" the medical person just looked at him.

"You're older then this boy, just take these Band-Aids and have fun. We need to treat this little boy!" Joey cursed that people cared more about teenagers who look like 10 year olds then him, medically wise.

Suddenly Serenity came up and jumped Joey. "Brother!" she yelled, and they get off of the stage moon bounce and Joey's cut was gone.

"You sure are swell sis!" Joey said smiling. She gave him a blue winter hat and scarf that she made for him. She had some other color ones.

"Hey Joey! I'll race you down this rocky path to that GIANT rock over there." She said with a glint of wagery in her eyes.

"OK ready, set, GO!" Joey said and they were off. It was a tight race, but Joey beat her by a mile in the end because she tripped.

Joey watched as she got up and looked mad. He just smiled his trade mark smile and she suddenly was ok and walked to the rock.

While she was coming, Joey decided to look around the rock. As he rounded to the other side, he noticed someone sitting there. It was Kaiba!

"Hello Wheeler." Kaiba said in his I'm-so-cool way.

"Kaiba," Joey said suppressing laughter, "why are you wearing three hats?" and indeed Kaiba had three hats of the same make as Joeys on, only 3 different colors.

"Well hehe if you knew anything you know why." Joey just stood there, so Kaiba continued. "one is for my AWESOME Blue Eyes White Dragon that you'll never beat, this top one of that, can't you tell it's light blue, a mixture of blue and white. Then the middle one," he took off the top light blue one to show a red one. "Is red to represent my amazingly hot ness with the color of a part of a flame!" Joey looked scared at that, Kaiba was acting weird. Kaiba took the red hat off to reveal a hat exactly like Joey's "AND FINALLY the last hat is the same as a crazy Billy goat block headed ones." Joey looked really freaked out and confused at that so to help him understand it was he Kaiba was talking about, Kaiba's head turned into a block and he made goat noises while head-butting Joey.

Joey was very freaked out as Kaiba's head turned back to normal and he put all three hats back on.

"There you are Joey!" Serenity yelled as he hugged Joey crying, "I thought I'd lost you! Don't do that again!" she then looked over to see Kaiba typing on his laptop with three hats on. "Kaiba, why are you wearing three hats?"

I then promptly awoke for some reason beyond my control.


End file.
